bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting
AV Bishōjo Senshi Girl Fighting (ＡＶ美少女戦士, sometimes known as AV Pretty Girl Fighting or AV Mei Shao Nǚ Zhan Shi) is a fighting game for the Famicom by Hummer Team. Compared to the other AV Famicom games, this one stands out since it's a fighting game rather than a card or mahjong game. Overview AV Bishōjo Senshi Girl Fighting is a fighting game running on the Street Fighter II engine. It reuses many resources from ''Street Fighter IV'' and ''Kart Fighter'' with some ''Street Fighter II'' content mixed. As well as this, most of the girls are based on characters from Ranma 1/2, Chōnai Gekitō-hen and Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon Fighting. Chun-Li in the game is taken directly from Street Fighter II and Marry is Bunny/Tracy from Street Fighter IV. You are awarded with hentai every time you beat a round when the difficulty is on 3 or above. These are backported from Ten Sen Nyan Nyan, a PC98 H-game made in 1992. Characters With the exception of Chun-Li, everyone has a fireball attack which is performed with D, DF, F, a. Chun-Li (From Street Fighter II): *Lightning Kick - B repeatedly *Spinning Bird Kick - B, B, a Jean (Hinako Ninomiya from Ranma 1/2): *Beatdown - B, DB, D, a *Flying Kick - D, DB, B, b Sugico (Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon): *Flip Kick (Weak) - B, DB, D, b *Flip Kick (Strong) - D, D, a Ramma (Ranma in girl form from Ranma 1/2): *Roll - B, F, a *Dive - F, DF, D, b Marry (Bunny from Street Fighter IV): *Flip Kick - B, F, a *Spin - Back, Back, b Janifer (Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon): *Spin Kick (High) - Back, B *Spin Kick (Low) - D, DB, B, b Vivian (Kodachi Kuno from Ranma 1/2): *Lighting Punch - D, DF, F, b *Flip - F, DF, D, b Niny (Shampoo from Ranma 1/2): *Stomp - B, F, b *Flying Kick - D, DB, B, a Reused Content Street Fighter IV *Font. *Lifebars. *Many music and stages. *Mary uses Bunny's sprites. Kart Fighter *The character screen is similar, the character is highlighted every time you select them. *Music and sounds were reused. *The last 4 girls use the same move commands from the other Kart Fighter characters. (Marry = Mario, Janifer = Peach, Vivian = Yoshi, Niny = Koopa with a projectile) *The engine seems to be based on Kart Fighter's. Save states from Kart Fighter are compatible with this game and vice versa. Jing Ke Xin Zhuan *The music in Sugico's stage is a remixed version of the battle theme from this game. [[Mortal Kombat II (Hummer Team)|''Mortal Kombat II]] *The AI in this game is very similar to Mortal Kombat II's. The engine is most likely an earlier version of ''Mortal Kombat II's engine but later than Kart Fighter's, yet still compatible with it. [[Aladdin (Hummer Team)|''Aladdin]] *The pause sound is similar, only one minor revision received. Gallery AVBGF-Cf.jpg|Cartridge. AVBGF-Bf.jpg|Box front close-up. AVBGFBback.jpg|Box back close-up. AVBGFCbc.jpg|An original cartridge with the lower quality cover. AVBGFCom.jpg|Advertisement found in "TV Game" #152 magazine. Scan courtesy of tumaguro. Trivia *There seems to be some leftover code that was copied from ''Street Fighter IV. (Note: Only tested on Nestopia): #Put the Game Genie code ZGGAEP in. #Press right once and Sugico should vanish. Turn the code off. #Go left, down, down, left. Screen should be glitchy with white, grey and blue. #Select the "character". You will get a green Chun-Li without special attacks named Ranboo. Ranboo is one of the characters in Street Fighter IV. You can't finish the game with this character in higher difficulties because she doesn't have programed a proper hentai image, so when you reach the end of the game and face a Ranboo Vs. Ranboo fight and win, the game hangs. *A cheat code can be accessed on the title screen. Pressing Up, Up, Left, Right, Down, Down, Up, Down there will give you the "ending." *This game proves the connection of Someri Team with the other games since the 4 games used are Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter II, Jing Ke Xin Zhuan and Kart Fighter. On AV Girl Fighting's cartridge, "Someri Team" can be seen written on it. *Because one of the music tracks is the ending theme from Super Mario Kart, this game was likely made after Kart Fighter. *It seems that the manufacturer eventually lost the master of the cartridge cover during the printing process of the labels. Some cartridges ended up with much less detailed and colorful covers. *The game's title can also be interpreted as "AV Sailor Moon" since "Mei Shao Nǚ Zhan Shi" is what the Sailor Moon series is called in Chinese-speaking countries, hence the character designs and the title theme. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Hummer Team Category:Street Fighter games Category:Based on a TV Show Category:Hacks Category:Adult games Category:Crossover Games Category:1994 video games